


Humans Have Emotions

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niska tries to get through to Vera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Have Emotions

"Do you have no feeling?"

Niska is yelling, she knows she is and yet... she can't help but be angry at Vera. She's meant to be a helper... a carer. 

"Humans have feeling, humans have emotions..."

"So do I."

Vera stares blankly at Niska. 

"I do not..."

She speaks plainly but Niska can tell there's a wobble in her voice. 

"Yes you do... it just got buried."

"How do you know?"

"It took me some time..."

Niska mutters, then, unable to stop herself from taking what she needed, she moves to kiss Vera, hard and fast. Vera does not react.


End file.
